


Spider-Man: Too Close To Home

by Dayaffh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spideychelle - Fandom, farfromhome - Fandom, petermj
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayaffh/pseuds/Dayaffh
Summary: This is a follow-on fiction from Spider-Man: Far From Home.It starts off from exactly where Far From Home ended, (end credit scenes included).





	1. Too Close To Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I decided to write a carry-on from where Far From Home ended - simply because I already want to know what happens next and it’s going to be so hard waiting for the next movie!  
> Of course, in no way is this a prediction of what will happen, I’m just writing it for fun and because I personally wanted to be able to imagine what might come next. I hope you enjoy it!

There are endless cameras on him, not that he notices. 

“Peter…” MJ stares up at him, eyes wide and lips parted in shock. He’s not moving, but stood straight, still on the top of the lamppost.

“Peter!” MJ grits her teeth and raises her voice a little louder this time, not loud enough for anyone to make out what she’s saying, but loud enough to snap him back to reality. “Look, I know you’re in shock but you’re currently like six feet above everyone and you’re attracting even more attention to yourself so you need to get out here. Now!” She doesn’t even take a breath.

He nods slowly, takes a quick look around, and then jumps. 

Peter doesn’t notice much, him being too preoccupied on getting himself out of the crowd, but he does hear shouting and growls from the hundreds of people below him as they watch him swing from building to building.

MJ stares at him as he goes, aware of the angry mob circling her but not knowing what else to do other than watch. It’s not until her phone rings, interrupting her thoughts, that she realises she has to leave too.

Ned

“Did you see?” She asks as she forcefully pushes her way through the herd.

He sounds flustered, “MJ, this is bad.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gasping for air, forgetting to knock on the door, MJ barged through the front door of Peters and May’s house.”

“MJ!” May shot up from the sofa where she and Happy were sitting awfully close. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with Peter? Where is he?” She asks, her cheeks flustered.

MJ stopped in her tracks just as Ned rushed in through the door behind her. 

“He’s not here?” They asked in unison and exchanged looks.

Now Happy stands, a level of concern in his voice. “What’s going on?”

Ned pulled his backpack off and struggled with the zip, his hands trembling and his palms sweating. 

“You didn’t see?” MJ looked at him with a confused facial expression, “You’re the head of security! It’s your job to know what’s going on!”

“Okay why are there so many questions being asked and none being answered! Where is Peter?” His eyes were wide now, both he and May look scared.

“Myster-“ Ned started.

“Beck” MJ corrected him and felt his glare on the side of her head. “Sorry,” she shrugged softly and lowered her head.

He continued. “Whatever-his-name-is exposed Spider-Man’s identity. The whole world knows who he is. Everyone knows he’s Peter; that Peter’s him.”

“What!” May shrieked as she pushed her glasses onto the top of her head. “Where.. How.. Where’s Pe-“

“It’s not just that, he told the everyone that Spider-Man was the one who executed the drone attack.” MJ interrupted, “Peter got out of there before anyone could start throwing physical punches but I don’t know where he went. I came straight here thinking he’d be here.”

Ned grabbed his laptop from his bag and opened it in a hurry. “Look!”

All four of them hovered around the tiny screen watching the events play out and almost instantly Happy grabbed his phone and started punching numbers in. 

“You two,” he pointed at Ned and MJ as he lifted his phone to his ear, “find Peter and make sure he’s okay.” He hesitated. “And alive.” He looked uncomfortably and sympathetically towards May knowing her level of concern would have gone from extreme to unimaginable.

“I’ll try fix this.” As much as his posture said he meant it, it wasn’t convincing.

There was silence for a few moments, everyone trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

“He’s going to be the most wanted boy in country right now.” May spoke softly to herself as she perched on the edge the sofa, trying her best to understand what this meant.

“The country? According to Beck he caused mass casualties all over. The whole world is after him.” MJ thought out loud and in a matter of fact.

The others stared at her. 

“Really? Not helping.” Ned walked to May’s side and rested a hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll go find him and make sure he’s safe. You stay here with Happy and we’ll call when we-“

“Don’t call.” Happy interrupted loudly, making MJ jump a little, and shrugged, “we can’t trust that there’s nobody listening. I thought you knew about this kinda stuff, Ned?” He raised his eyebrow.

Ned lowered his head sheepishly in return. “Fine, we won’t call. We’ll find somewhere safe and one of us will come tell you in person.”  
MJ and Ned turned to walk out of the door just as Happy called from behind.

“Guys,” he hesitated for the second time, “be careful.” He nodded once.

Ned’s mouth twitched on the left in an attempt to smile but MJ just looked at him with worry on her face. 

She only just got Peter, she can’t lose him now.

Then they were gone.

————————

*buzz*

Peter looked down at his phone to find Ned calling for the hundredth time as he lazily swung his legs over the back of an apartment building. He couldn’t bring himself to talk, he didn’t know what to say – or think. He blamed himself.  
I gave EDITH to Beck, and now I’m done. How could I have been so stupid? 

He sat in silence for a while longer. He watched as traffic passed below him, making sure that he could see everything but nobody could see him. Everything has changed for him, but the world still seems the same. Well, from what he can see right now anyway; the angry mobs in the town centre said otherwise. His trance-like state came to an end when his phone started to buzz again, but it wasn’t Ned this time.

“MJ” He answered without a second thought, eyes wide and alert now.

“Peter,” she sounded relieved and out of breath, “we’ve been trying to call. Where are you? Are you okay? We’re coming to get you, Happy said you need to go somewhere safe until he can fix this.” She talked so fast he could barely keep up. 

“MJ… I screwed up so bad, I- I don’t know what to do.” He sounded defeated and tears pricked his eyes. For the first time since he was bitten, being Spider-Man couldn’t help him. In fact, that was the reason this was happening.

“Look,” she sighed sympathetically, “just text me where you are, okay? And me and Ned will come get you.” Her voice softened, she wanted only Peter to hear her, “we’re going to fix this. You’re going to be okay. We all will be.”

He smiled weakly and for only a second, she really cared about him. He wanted her for so long and now he has her, it’s just a shame they couldn’t fully enjoy it right now. 

“Okay,” he replied softly. “Oh and MJ… Thank you.”


End file.
